


Afterglows

by floodxland



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rimming, past het Baze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodxland/pseuds/floodxland
Summary: Fill for RogueOneKink prompt - Rimming





	

Baze heard about the act when he was at a tavern listening to people banter and describe past conquests. At first he made a face but then he thought about how it would feel on the receiving end, thinking it might be pleasant like a wet, soft cloth when bathing oneself. After a while he had forgotten about it - Chirrut had come into his life and become something of his sweet heart, then lover. 

His and Chirrut's sex life was pleasurable but conventional, with Chirrut enjoying sitting on his lap and lowering himself down on Baze's thickness. Occasionally he would slip his hand under Chirrut's robes and careful of his rough hands bring him to a shaking orgasm, fingers licked clean afterwards and long, languorous kisses shared.

One day a trader came through Jedha peddling pornoholos in the holy city and all the taverns were a twitter again with salacious talk and more exotic positions. Baze caught sight of a holo someone was watching, a clip of a young human man being orally serviced by an alien with a long tongue, not just on the cock but between the human male's bubble like arse cheeks.

Perhaps too much time at the temple had made him a prude but he huffed and looked away, his face felt hot and his eyes stayed on the ground till he found Chirrut, sitting in an alcove meditating. Some of the local gutter snipes were sitting in front of him pretending to meditate themselves but usually just ending in giggles and waving their hands in front of Chirrut's pale eyes. He would bat at their hands gently and they'd squeak and run around him, the local children liked him and he did not mind them at all if they were kind and not cruel like other children can be.

This made Baze feel even more icky for thinking lewd thoughts, Chirutt would probably not care for it, that act, so intimate and taboo.

The children dissipated when he appeared and plonked down heavily next to the monk.

"You are all hot and sweaty." He said without moving to "look" at him but Chirrut could sense it, the heat rolling off the larger man's body and the scent of him.

"It's hot in the sun, we live on a roasting hot rock of sand and crystals!" He huffed, setting aside his armor but kept it close enough just in case. Chirrut plucked a fan from his robe and handed it to him.

"Ha. I am not a fainting maiden!" He took it and used it despite the protest.

"Yes but your do get all flush when the dirty old buggers at the tavern talk about sex." Chirrut did not beat around the bush.

"Well... it's private stuff isn't it? What we do in the nice cool shade." He ducked his head a little.

"It is not shameful, I am no Jedi, we are lovers and the Force does not judge."

"And... well you can't see the holos but... what if I described what I wanted to do then? Uh... in private." He could see the snipes giggling from afar as they planned round 2 of their game of 'Is the Monk Blind?'

Once inside Chirrut left his staff by the door and hummed - their shelter was carved out of the stone, cool and close to the cave system under the holy city. So familiar with the layout he did not need to focus his senses on the surrounds and focus all of them on Baze.

"Well."

"Uh... it involves licking and uh putting ones' mouth... down there."

"We have done that - I am quite fond of that one!"

"No not down the front - down there - at the back!" Baze groaned "Fine you want me to be frank - I want to bend you around and go down on you like one would a woman but... you know... back there!"

"Have you ever done that with a woman?"

"Couple of times but you don't have what they have where I licked them."

"Ah well. Ok."

"Ok? Just like that?"

"We can go to the caves where the water is clean and cool and you can do that to me. I would be amendable to that." Chirrut touched Baze's face. "Though the heat from your face could evaporate the water before we even get clean enough! Nothing to be ashamed about."

"Fine. Fine... I need a bath too." He sighed and they made their way down to the cool caves where there was a glowing pond. Stripping down he slipped into the water and yelped, the cold was always a shock. Chirrut took a deep breath and slipped into the pool with not even a shudder while Baze shivered and pouted.

"Argch! Cold!" Baze winced, Chirrut floated over to him and wrapped his thin but strong arms around him.

"Oh shut up, it is not so bad, better than the heat." The dim glow made Chirrut's eyes look fierce and inhuman but startlingly beautiful. Baze wondered if the Force blessed him with a warrior and lover by his side - then maybe he could deal with some cold water for a little longer.

Chirrut had grabbed a little sack of herbs and soaps that lathered up and washed them both over, his fingertips could read Baze's body like a favorite book. Carved in muscles, scars, lines, hair, heat, pulse and sensation.

Baze took the lathering herbs and did the same for Chirrut who melted into his rough hands, grabbing one and encouraging him to touch at his entrance.

"Turn around... there is a smooth rock, lay on it." Baze said with a low voice. In the low light he could see the elegant lines of Chirrut's back arch and curve over the rock, legs spread and muscled arse rise coquettishly above the water line. The water was a black, luminous mirror - Baze touched the shimmering skin of his lovers' back and bowed his head reverent, kissing the cool, wet skin.

"Can I? Do what I described?"

"Of course. I want to know what you saw." He purred.

An experimental lick and fingers gently spreading him so Baze could press his mouth against him. The same mild, normal, clean taste of his lover that he enjoyed with something else - it felt rather nice, so he pressed his face into his cheeks and started to eat him out in earnest. Chirrut gripped onto the slick rock at the edge of the pond, thighs shivered and trembled not wanting to buck back against his face but to let him learn this most intimate places of his body.

Tongue swiping over his hole, he felt it give just enough for his tongue to press into him, his hand found his lover's cock and he stroked him as his mouth worked him open.

The sounds of wet skin on skin, black water slapping in the rock pool and Chirrut's soft cries as he felt himself come while Baze's mouth fucked him.

Ducking his head under the water and then emerging to hold Chirrut, limp and weightless in the water, seemingly emitting an afterglow of pleasure.


End file.
